Kiala Monala
Personality She thinks herself heads and tails above everyone else. This extreme sense of narcism makes her off putting and often come off as bitchy and rude. But in all actuality all she wants is to find someone who she clicks with because she is afraid of dying alone. So she is waiting for someone who can put up with her bitchy nature. History Meeting of Kiala's Mother and Hyperion and the birth of Kiala: Hyperion was a titan and he took what he wanted when he wanted it. Kiala's mother was no different. She was a woman with hair the same gold as his suns rays. So he took Kiala's mother with ease. She did not resist the beautiful mans advances as she herself was rather homely. Hyperion could sense the now growing life in the womans womb. It had not been his plan to produce a Demi-titan but he was not against it so he left with the woman a box containing four items. A bracelet, an anklet, a necklace, and a belt pendant combo. He also left a note explaining the items and what the womans life was going to become. Kiala's mother was an accepting woman. A sheep who never questioned orders. So she prepared for the birth of her special girl. And nine months later little Kiala was born. Kiala's early life (3 years old to 6 years old): Kiala from an early point in her life showed she was a very rude person. She refused to look at her mother and would not suckle. She only took bottles and only if her mother looked away from her. As Kiala grew this only got worse. She would completely ignore her mother when she would be told to do things. And often went to her room and would not come out except to eat from the fridge or use the restroom. When she started school this did not improve. She was sent to the office quite often for ignorning her teachers. But she still excelled in class as she was a smart girl. She also got in trouble often for picking on the kids who were smaller than her or not quite as smart as her. She was all around a terrible child and treated everyone around her like garbage. But this was the perspective of those around her. Kiala herself was a sad girl. She was lonely. Everyone around her was two notches lower than her in every way and she simply longed for someone to rise to her level. Even the teachers were not as skilled as her when they played ball or taught class. She was so sick of all these inferior beings. And all these problems only grew worse as she grew up. Kiala's later life to first monster attack (7-12): All her life Kiala had felt far and above everyone around her. And as her life went on she only got head and shoulders higher than those around her. She was smarter than every kid in her class often being the only one to score 100% on the tests in class. She was also physically better than them as well. She was by all accounts a beautiful girl and athletic too. When they would go outside for recess she would jog around the playground and perform acrobatics cartwheels and the like. Her mother had bestowed upon her the gifts from her father on her 11th birthday because that was what the man had told her too. She was not sure why the woman had given her the gifts but after having been grounded for a week she was finally willing to put on the items. She was suprised they fit so well. And when her mother finally told them they were from her father she wore them gladly. She had never met the man but having been smart enough to ditch the woman she knew he was on par with her. On Kiala's twelth birthday her fathers gifts finally showed their true form. Kiala was on her way home from a practice session at cheerleading when she was suddenly divebombed by a bird. She managed to avoid serious injury as she had seen the shadow rapidly growing larger at her but her arm had still been scratched by the bird. When she spun around she saw three of them circling above her. Running off to find a better spot to see them she found a clearing on a hill and glared at the birds. Her mother had said her father was a titan. But she was a stupid woman so Kiala did not believe it. But here was something straight out of a monster encyclopedia. A giant bird with a golden beak. She was unsure of how she would fight off these monsters but she knew she could not escape something that flew above her at speeds she herself could not hope to achieve. But she refused to be defeated. She was better than these ugly monsters. As her rage billowed up they gave birth to the formes of her accessories. Her anklet, bracelet, and necklace turned into a full suit of armor. Her Belt turned into a sword and scabberd. She smiled and drew the sharp blade. Her smile was sinister. It was this, this moment, that was what she had been waiting for. Another way to prove she was better. The birds came again but this time Kiala was ready. As the first bird dive bombed she performed a cartwheel under it and cut down the monsters abdomen and it hit the ground exploding into dust. The other two birds circled warily watching as Kiala marveled at her skill. All the cheerleading practice was actually turning out to be useful. Spinning her sword like a baton she looked up at the birds shouting her challenge. They came at her together and Kiala shouted aiming a slice at one of the birds. Her will caused another blade of burning light to form in her opposite hand as she swung at the other bird. She stood there breathing slightly ragidly the two birds bursting into golden dust. She sheathed her sword and the other dissipated from her hand. Kiala returned home and slept for the entire weekend trying to regain her energy. From the first Monster attack to leaving for the CoO: Kiala continued to excell in school. Along with her smarts was her beauty which scored her head cheerleader and a spot on the QBs arm. She was everything everyone wished they were. And that made her both extremely proud and extremely sad. This level of popularity made her that much better than those around her and that farther away from an equal. Even the QB was not on her level, despite being the most popular guy she could kick his butt both on the field and in the classroom. He was about as smart as a box of rocks. On Kiala's seventeenth birthday she discovered something about herself. She had always believed her sheeple mother was an idiot and that her father was not a Titan. She could not explain why every time a monster would come, usually once or twice a year, she could perform such amazing feats but she did not believe it was because of some titan lineage. But one day in the library she read a book that she had found about titans and the greek mythos. She learned of a titan known as Hyperion. Her mother had said that name before. Kiala was still not convinced but as she stewed over this fact she came to terms with the fact that her mother was not in fact entirely stupid. About four months to her 18th birthday Kiala heard of a group of demi-titans from a man passing out fliers to certain people. He seemed to see something about each person he offered a flier to. Something about the aura they carried. And as Kiala had passed by he had called to her and handed her a flier. The page looked blank to any mortal who looked at it but to a demi-titan like Kiala it showed a time and place to meet. When she decided to go she dressed in a tight balck outfit and arrived ten minutes to the designated time. The meeting was of about 10 people and they listened to the man speak of the Champions of Othrys, a group of demi-titans who would work on the orders of their titan parents. Kiala wanted to go because she hoped she would find someone there who could finally be her equal. So on her 18th birthday she took the location map she had recieved from the man at the meeting four months prior and ran away. Arriving at The Spire she told them her father was Hyperion and waited for them to let her in to join them. Powers Relationships Category:Characters